Don't Say Goodbye
by hime-Ayame
Summary: Jenrya/Ruki songfic, with the song 'Don't Say Goodbye'. *REVISED.


**                                                              Don't Say Goodbye **

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Tamers does not belong to me. Neither does the song "Don't Say Goodbye." Digimon Tamers belongs to Toei Animation, Bandai, FOX Kids, and other companies I missed. The song "Don't Say Goodbye" belongs to Paulina Rubio.

**Format:** Songfic in Ruki's POV (Point of View).

**Author's Note:** This is a Jenrya/Ruki songfic. And the last paragraph has been revised, taken from archforge but edited. ^^

**-*-*-Don't Say Goodbye-*-*-**

            The thick clouds covered the blue sky, which turned the sky into muddy grey. Cars drove passed the nearly empty streets of West Shinjuku. There were a couple of people who walked by but no one noticed that I was crying. Tears trickled down my cheeks, my eyes swollen from the crying as I clenched my fists tightly. I don't know why I'm crying, only that I'm crying. And that it's been happening more often.

            It's been 3 years since the Digimon returned to the Digital World. I felt lonelier without Renamon. I missed her dearly, and so did the other Tamers miss their own Digimon partners. Memories of fighting side-by-side with Renamon came when I least expected it. I felt more depressed than ever; something I never felt before.

            I looked up and turned to my right, when I realised that I stopped in front of Jenrya's apartment building. Takato had led the group to his home once. That blue-haired boy seemed to be calm at all times even when our lives were at stake. He seemed to be lightheaded and smart. I shook my head; my golden-orange colored hair shook and fell in front of my shoulders. I had to stop thinking about Jen-kun. 

---

_The circle of the moon_

_The rising of the sun_

_We'll be together soon_

---

            I started to run when I heard Jenrya's voice. I looked up the apartment building and Jenrya was on the balcony. He looked…handsome with his blue hair brushed back, with grey eyes glimmering to match the thick clouds, and his voice echoed down to my ears. "Ruki! Where are you going?" Jenrya called out. "Are you crying or something?"

            I turned away and wiped my tears away. "No…" I lied. It hurt whenever I lie to Jenrya and I didn't want to. But I couldn't let Jenrya know how I felt. He wouldn't understand my feelings. "Jenrya," I suddenly said. "Can I…talk to you in private?"

            "Sure," Jenrya said. "Hold on a minute." Jenrya disappeared into his apartment and had ran downstairs. I waited outside the building for Jenrya. He arrived in 6 minutes in black tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and his grey-and-yellow sneakers. He had a smile on, the one that lighted the world around us. "Yea, Ruki?"

            "Jenrya," I began. "I don't know how to begin this…but…" I dropped my head and stopped midway of the sentence. I didn't know what else to say or how to express my feelings.

            "Ruki," Jenrya said. "Whatever you've got to tell, I'll be there to lend an ear. Patience is a virtue, Ruki. And time will give way to you. I mean you are a sweet, nice, caring person. Even if you weren't when we first me," He laughed halfheartedly and smiled. 

---

_Time will bring us near   
I'll never be too far_

_Oh, baby, don't you fear   
I'll always be where you are_

---

            I admired Jenrya's philosophy and flattery. He always made me feel nice and gave me a higher self-esteem. I approached, to have about five inches between us. Tears appeared in my eyes again and started to descend down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away. _Why bother?_ "Jenrya…"

            Jenrya frowned at the tears. "Ruki, what's wrong? Tell me. You know you can trust me, Ruki."

            I shook my head and more tears trickled down. I couldn't take it anymore. He's so nice…but…I don't know how to repay his kindness. Maybe I should've done what Juri was about to do when she was captured by the D-Reaper, to commit suicide. It seemed like the perfect answer to all my problems.

            Jenrya reached out and brushed away my tears. "Ruki, the tears are ruining your face," he said, not meaning that I look ugly or anything. "Would you just tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

            "No… No one understands, Jenrya. Don't you see? I'm destined to be vulnerable. Ever since I was coldhearted, I offended Fate and it decided to make me to be all alone for the rest of my life, to be too scared to admit to the truth, and to never be able to find that right guy."

---

_You can dry my tears_

_But you can't stop the pain inside_

_I'm trying to hide_

_As I hold you near_

_I know I have to pull away_

_You know that I can't stay_

_All my life_

_No one has touched me the way that you do_

---

            Jenrya cocked his head at me, a bit baffled but sympathetic. "Ruki… I have something to say too. I'm not sure if you're trying to say what I am trying to say but…" he gulped but continued, "I…love you, Ruki."`

---

_Wherever I go_

_I know the road will lead me back to you_

---

I knew I was dreaming but yet, I knew this was reality. He loves me too. I can't believe it yet it was true. Could he be on a dare? No, that's barely possible because he just saw me. And he wasn't a bit surprised to see me when I passed his home. In fact, he was somewhat content.

---

_Can you feel my love inside,_

_The way that my body's sighing_

_With your every breath_

---

Jenrya looked down, disappointed because he knew Ruki always had her heart set on Akiyama Ryou. He just _knew_ it. _Oh well, it was worth trying… I guess,_ Jenrya thought sadly. He really liked Ruki, since the day they met in the parking lot where Galgomon nearly killed Ruki.

---

_Don't say goodbye_

_We'll never be apart_

_We'll see the same stars_

_Just close your eyes_

_And I'll be where you are_

---

            I nearly jumped in joy because of his statement. I hugged Jenrya close in my arms. "Jenrya," I said happily, "I love you too!" I began to cry but crying for joy. "I really do. I thought…you liked someone else. I always had some kind of feeling for you, Jenrya. Ever since we met. Don't you think fate changed its outcomes for me?"

---

_The circle of the moon_

_The rising of the sun_

_We'll be together soon_

_Our story's just begun_

_Time will bring us near_

_I'll never be too far_

---

            "Yes… Fate sure did and it has a change of heart," Jenrya nodded, his arms wrapped around me. He felt warm and comfortable, with his arms around me. We stayed like that, with his arms around me and his warmth surrounded me. Pulling back, he kissed me on the forehead lightly before we walked into the apartment building. I felt a bit better now… Now that I admitted my feelings and I got my feelings returned too.

---

_So don't say goodbye_

_Don't turn away_

_It doesn't have to end today_

_Don't say goodbye_

_'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time_

---


End file.
